This invention relates to novel N-alkoxyphenylphenyl substituted piperidines.
German application DOS No. 2,112,272 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,829 disclose, inter alia, 2-methyl-2-[4-(4-piperidinophenyl)phenoxy]-propionic acids having cholesterol and triglyceride blood level lowering activity. Application Ser. No. 393,936, filed Sept. 4, 1973, claims these compounds.